


Roadtrippin'

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: soccer 'verse [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One pit stop during a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadtrippin'

"Chee-tohs!" Jensen shouts happily as he tosses the fun size bag in the open window of the back seat.

Nathan catches the bag and looks at Jensen expectantly. "And?"

Jensen shakes his head and playfully smiles as he hauls himself up into the front passenger seat of the SUV. "Kid, I don't know how you do it, but Mountain Dew and two extra long Slim Jims."

Nathan lets out a small fist pump when Jensen hands them over his shoulder. He opens the pack immediately and bites off as much of the jerky as he can get into his mouth. Then mumbles, "Where's Dad?"

"Right here," Jared declares as he hops into his seat behind the wheel. "Miss me already?"

"As if," Nathan scoffs. As Jared starts up the car, Nathan leans in between the seats. "Can we listen to one of my CDs?"

"Who says I wanna hear your racket?" Jared teases as he pulls out onto the road and heading back to the highway.

"It's better than your howling."

"I do not howl."

"You're dad's right," Jensen says, turning in his seat to look at Nathan. "It's more like his singing makes the wolves howl, all the way up to the mountains - Ow!" he complains when Jared punches him in the stomach.

"And now Jensen's right," Nathan says.

"You're lucky I can't reach back there," Jared insists, but still reaches behind him to slap Nathan's shin. He smiles when Nathan yelps.

Jensen slaps Jared's shoulder. "Pick on someone your own size."

"Yeah," Nathan says. "Go pick on Big Foot!"

Jared tsks. "I don't now what you're talking about. Y'all are bullying me."

Jensen sets his elbow on arm rest, taps his fingers on the stick shift, and grins at Jared. "Hey, I'm just looking out for the kid."

Jared smiles and grabs Jensen's hand, squeezing gently. "You can stay. Nathan," he calls over his shoulder. "You're out at the next oasis."

"Empty threat," Nathan mumbles, staring out the window at the hills they're driving past.

"Yeah, I know," Jared replies with a smile.


End file.
